


Both Sides Now

by secondhand_watermelon



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Dildos, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Top Link Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_watermelon/pseuds/secondhand_watermelon
Summary: Written as part two of sohox's story, The Other Side.Watching Rhett clean up their mess on the mirror gives Link more ideas. Can he and his reflection pair up to take Rhett apart?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Reflections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848751
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Both Sides Now

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you check out part one in this series, The Other Side, before reading this part!
> 
> Immediately after I finished reading The Other Side, sohox and I began brainstorming a follow-up story by text. She asked me to write it, challenging me to write nothing but smut and to stick to a similar word count as her story. I absolutely failed at the second half of that challenge, but here's hoping I lived up to the first.
> 
> Tl;dr? Smutty sequel yay.

Rhett gives Link a pointed glance before crawling forward toward the mirror on his hands and knees. Link openly stares at his friend’s ass, small but appealing where it sways gently above his endless thighs as he crawls. He meets Rhett’s eyes in the mirror and the two men lock gazes as Rhett tongues Link’s release off the cool glass, alternating delicate flicks of the pointed tip with long, sloppy laps. Entranced by the performance, Link is startled to realize his cock is responding again, until he realizes that the angle is perfect: Rhett is licking cum off the reflection of Link’s dick, smirking as it bobs and fills again at the implication of what his small-but-talented tongue is doing to Link’s double, what it _could_ be doing to Link.

Before he can second-guess himself, Link snatches up the discarded bottle of lube and slicks his fingers, catching Rhett’s eyes in the mirror again and holding them up where the taller man can see. He hears Rhett’s breath catch in his throat - they don’t do this as often as the other way around - and waits until his leonine head bobs in acquiescence. Link circles his rim slowly, slickly, and relishes the way Rhett whimpers while cleaning the last vestiges of cum from the mirror’s surface as Link’s finger sinks slowly into his hole.

“Look at me,” Link murmurs, and Rhett starts to crane his head to gaze over his shoulder, but Link nudges him forward with a little thrust of his finger and Rhett gasps, turning back to the mirror. “No. There.”

He watches Rhett watch him, watches Rhett take in the image of Link’s lean naked body towering behind him while fingers he cannot see plunge, stretch, seek, nudge. Link goes slowly, waits until Rhett’s cock is beginning to plump again between his thighs, dangling pink and slick and enticing enough that it makes his mouth water, before he asks.

“Want us to fuck you now?”

Rhett’s head jerks up where it had fallen forward and he nods so swiftly that his whole body shifts off balance for a moment, and Link thinks he might actually topple over. His cheeks are pink with eagerness, matching the flush on his chest and the pretty blush of his cockhead, and Link feels positively inspired by the reaction. He slides his fingers - three, by now - out of Rhett’s snug little hole and smiles at the soft whine that escapes Rhett’s mouth.

“Be patient. I got an idea.”

He stands and pads barefoot over to a small bedside table they had put in this shared space around the same time Rhett insisted on acquiring the mirror. He pulls out a double-sided suction cup mount and two of their favorite toys: a thick, flesh-colored dildo that puts even Rhett’s girth to shame, and a slightly longer, slimmer model that Link can’t help fondling with a gleam in his bright blue eyes. It feels familiar in his hands and makes his cock twitch as he strokes it once or twice. It’s understandable, really; after all, it’s a high-end silicone clone of his own dick. He can’t help but have a preference.

Rhett is practically quivering with impatience watching Link return, and his eyes widen a bit when he sees Link bringing back not one, but two extra cocks. “Fuck,” he breathes out, and Link smiles again, letting his palm slide lustfully over Rhett’s ass and flank.

“We’re going to take such good care of you,” he tells him, and Rhett’s eyes flutter shut on a moan.

Link attaches the thick dildo to the mirror and guides Rhett to turn and face him. He positions the angles just right, as easy as setting up a shot for a sketch or a vlog, and watches as the toy all but disappears behind the reflection of Rhett’s body, leaving his slicked-up hole and miles of freckled skin on display. Above him, Link’s torso stretches out tanned and broad-shouldered, color high on his cheeks and pupils beginning to edge out the blue of his eyes as desire sets his hands to trembling. Rhett’s riotous mane is soft against his fingers as he tugs the other man’s head up with one hand, nudging his cock against Rhett’s lips with the other.

“He’s gonna play with you, bo, while you get me ready. Gonna work you open for me.” He pushes a little harder, letting Rhett’s mouth open around his tip and urging Rhett to back his hips up to the glass, to impale himself on the waiting silicone cock. Rhett gazes up at him hungrily, adoringly, and lets his hips sink back as Link pushes into his mouth.

They groan in unison, falling quickly into a familiar rhythm even though this is all too new. Link is beyond captivated at the sight of Rhett’s head between his thighs as he thrusts into the taller man’s mouth, the way his perfectly-angled scene is playing out so it looks like his own reflection is also behind Rhett, maybe fucking the toy into his ass, maybe fucking him already. It’s perfect, and Link can’t tell what’s making him harder: the feel of Rhett’s small mouth stretching to accommodate his length and pace, or the sight of himself taking and being taken. He can’t stop the flow of filth that escapes him while he pushes himself faster and deeper into Rhett’s mouth.

“He’s fucking you, Rhett. I’m watching him fuck you. God, he’s sexy. Does that cock feel as good as mine does?”

Rhett grunts around him, drool slipping from the corners of his mouth and wetting his beard, and Link stares into his own eyes, gripping Rhett’s hair tighter as his cock glides along his tongue, groaning when Rhett wriggles it along the underside of his length.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” he growls, and Rhett moans, the vibrations traveling along Link’s dick and making him throb. He draws back, letting Rhett suck in a breath and tongue eagerly at his slit, urging out more slick to coat his tongue. Link reaches down, curling his hands around Rhett’s shoulders and guiding him to fuck the toy faster, imagining his curled-over reflection is hunching over Rhett’s hips now, rutting into him eagerly, ready for one of them to really climb on top of the taller man and rail him until they both collapse.

“My turn,” he growls at himself.

Rhett accepts his guidance to let the thick dildo slide from his hole with a desperate-sounding whimper, and Link gentles him with a stroke of affectionate fingers through his curls and a few teasing strokes of his cock. Rhett’s dick is dripping now, flushed red and curving toward his belly from the stimulation of the girthy toy inside him, and Link is sorely tempted to slide under him for just a moment, take that aching cock in his mouth and suck Rhett dry.

But no. They have a plan. And Link Neal - in any universe - is nothing if not a man who sticks to his plans.

He removes the dildo from its mount on the mirror and replaces it with the cock-clone toy. Rhett nearly moans at the sight of it, finally figuring out exactly what Link has been planning since the moment he spurted all over the mirror and watched his best friend lick it clean. Link doesn’t even need to spell it out; Rhett crawls back into place, ass toward Link this time, licking and mouthing at the familiar shape of the dildo while Link positions himself and tugs Rhett’s body where he wants it. He arranges Rhett’s limbs and the angle of his ass as if Rhett himself is just another toy for Link and his reflection to use, and it’s a heady feeling. He can’t resist verbalizing it to the other man, leaning in and whispering it in Rhett’s ear just to watch him shudder as he sucks wantonly at the head of mirror-Link’s dick.

“I love using you like this, Rhett. We both do. Such a good little toy.”

Link indulges himself a moment longer, gathering Rhett’s hair into a loose bun in his fist and using it like reins, guiding Rhett’s mouth up and down on the silicone cock while angling himself perfectly so it looks like his own. He stares into his own eyes and Rhett’s in turn, watching the flush of arousal creep from his reflection’s cheeks and the back of his neck around to his throat and chest. With his free hand, Link thumbs and tweaks at his own nipples, back and forth, watching them bead up in the mirror and giving nice firm pinches until they ache. When Rhett’s eyes are watering and he’s groaning almost constantly around Link’s cloned cock, wriggling his hips in a desperate bid for attention, Link knows it’s finally time.

He settles behind Rhett and sinks in, one smooth, slow thrust that leaves Rhett crying out around his mouthful and tears sliding down his cheeks to vanish in his beard. Link knows him, though, knows that he’s stretched out and slick enough that this is just the right side of too much, the hint of stretch and burn exactly what will drive Rhett closer to the edge that much faster. He sets up an eager pace, balls slapping lightly against Rhett on every other thrust, loving the way he can hear Rhett’s mouth sinking down onto Link’s other cock with every push into his hole.

“You’re gorgeous,” he gasps out, and he’s not sure if he’s talking to the disheveled man he’s impaling at both ends or the other half of himself gazing back at him in the mirror.

Rhett can’t pull back from the dildo without pressing Link’s cock deeper into his ass, and he can’t move away from Link’s urgent thrusts without nearly gagging himself on the mirror-cock. Link watches him drool around it, feels Rhett actually pushing back into his hips to urge Link’s dick deeper inside him, and knows this is exactly what they both needed. He suspects he can make Rhett come just like this, double-teamed and helpless. He shifts his position, rising up and tilting Rhett’s hips until he’s mounting him, and practically fucks down into him as Rhett sucks messily at the toy. His balls tighten and his cock throbs as he hears Rhett’s grunts and groans shift to wails.

“Fuck, I’m gonna,” he gasps out, unable to even finish his sentence before climax roars through him and he clutches at Rhett’s hips, shoving in as far as he can go and letting his second load of the night spurt into his friend, claiming him. He closes his eyes and imagines himself filling Rhett’s mouth, too, pretending he can hear Rhett swallowing his reflection’s cum. The image makes his cock twitch and pulse, emptying itself completely even as he slowly pulls out to let the final drops spill onto Rhett’s quivering hole.

Rhett’s head is down, glistening dildo bobbing gently in the air like he’s just released it from his mouth. Link can hear his pants and low, soft whimpers, and he reaches under Rhett’s belly to find his cock, to tug him off with the long, fast strokes he likes as a reward for being such a good boy for him - for them. But he finds Rhett’s half-hard length instead, slick and sticky with cum, and it makes him chuckle gleefully even as he gives in to the urge to lick his fingers clean.

“I told you we’d take care of you,” he grins, as Rhett collapses onto his side on the floor and gazes up at him with a sleepy, fucked-out expression. He gives his reflection one more glance and a wink before joining Rhett on the floor and resting his head on the taller man’s chest. “Next time, I want two of you.”

“Deal,” Rhett agrees, sealing it with a kiss before adding with a cheeky smile of his own, “Guess the mirror was a good decision after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at secondhand-watermelon.


End file.
